


The Dare

by imintomanyfandoms



Series: Adrienette April [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, First Kiss, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imintomanyfandoms/pseuds/imintomanyfandoms
Summary: My first Adrienette April on AO3!!! The name is self-explanatory.





	The Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookDragon4life70204](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon4life70204/gifts).



> So sorry that this took me forever but life is crazy

"Dude, Chloe's party is lit!" Nino yells over the loud music. "I only wish that I was spinnin' the tunes man!"

"Maybe you will at the next party coming up!" shouts Alya. "Everybody knows that you're the best DJ in the school!"

"Yeah, you're the best Nino!" I yell. "Hey, where's Marinette?"

"She's coming! She just had to make a few adjustments to her dress! Don't worry Adrien she'll be here." Alya replies rather loudly. We keep dancing. 

* * *

"Mom. I know. I won't talk to the strangers I promise. Mom, I'm almost there. I love you too. Bye." I hang up the phone and adjust my hair. It took me three weeks to make this dress and I am so proud of it. It's black, snug enough to hug my feminine features, but not to where it seems like I'm trashy, and its hemline hits about midthigh. I'm wearing pastel pink shoes, my favorite color, and have my hair up in a cute, messy bun. I stand outside of the hotel that Chloe's dad owns and take a deep breath.

"W-Wow Marinette, you look really pretty." says a voice behind me.

I turn and see Nathaniel standing behind me. "Oh, thank you, Nath."

"You're welcome. I-I'd better g-go inside." he rushes past me and goes inside.

Poor guy. He's had a crush on me forever it seems. He did, however, have a crush on Marc for a while, but it didn't work out. I take a deep breath and walk inside only to be greeted by the ground shaking bass of a song from XYs new album. Ugh, I hope that they play some Jagged Stone. I glance around the room and barely manage to spot Alya who's dancing with Nino and Adrien. I weave my way through the throng of people and tap on her shoulder. Only when she was coming down from hopping I accidentally stepped on her shoe and pulled it off.

"TWAS MY SHOE WHORE!" she yelled. She turns around and faces me. "Oh, hey Marinette."

"Twas my shoe whore?! What was that!" I ask doubling over in laughter.

"Hahaha, reflexes."

 "Let's play truth or dare!" Nino shouts.

"Ok!" Alya shouts with equal energy.

"H-Hey Adrien." 

_Gosh, why can't I get a full three words out in front of him?!_

"So Marinette, truth or dare?"

 _Crap. If I choose dare, she might make me do something stupid in front of Adrien._ "Ummmm, truth."

"Ok. Have you ever had an acholic drink in your life?"

"No! Alya you know that I wouldn't even if I were offered one. Nino, truth or dare."

"Dare!"

"Ok ummmm, I dare you to go up to the Dj stand and put on some  ** _actual_** music."

"Alright." He maneuvers his way through the crowd and up to the Dj. The Dj is so drunk that all Nino has to do is push him slightly and he falls onto the floor. A few seconds later I hear Jaggeds new album come over the speakers. Nino makes his way down. "Happy?"

I laugh "Very, but you could've at least rolled the Dj over on his side so he won't suffocate on his tongue."

"You gave me the dare and I delivered. No strings attached."

"Fine. I'll go do it. You guys keep playing, I'll go save someone's life."I walk off before they can respond to my sarcastic remark.

* * *

"Dude, I dare you to go and kiss Marinette."

"What?! But Marinette's just a friend!"

Alya glares at me. "Sure. You protect her at all costs, wink at her, blush whenever you two touch, don't mind your paparazzi calling her your girlfriend, shall I go on?"

"No..." It hit me like a brick. Me showing off in front of her as Cat Noir, kissing her hand, calling her princess, and whenever we were in that box together I held her like I would've Ladybug. And there was so much more. "You're right."

Alya looked shocked while Nino looked smug. "Finally you admit it." Nino says.

"Then go get her boi!" Alya shouts.

I take a deep breath and walk over to her.

* * *

 

  After almost getting squashed three times I'm finally at the stand. I grunt and manage to roll over the passed out Dj. I stand up and turn around. As I do I am met by warm, soft lips that belong to...... ADRIEN?!?! I start to melt inside his arms.

"I love you." he mumbles.

"I-I love you too." I say as a raise my hands to his neck.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!?!" screeched someone.

We break apart to see Chloe standing there.

"I'm kissing my girlfriend." Adrien responds cooly, even though I am a melted mess. He turns to me. "If you say yes that is."

"What? I-I mean YES. Of course."

He smiles.

"B-But Adrikins!"

"Sorry Chloe, but the only people that can give me nicknames are my best friends and girlfriend."

She glares at me and stomps away. 

"Adrien,"

"Yes?"

"Why now?"

"Because I just realized how much I love you now."

"Ok." I’m still dazed.

He leans in and presses his lips against mine. Before my eyes close, I see a smug Alya and a pleased Nino. I'm sure that she has something to do with Adriens sudden realization, but for now, I'll just enjoy the kiss.

 


End file.
